


A cold rush of adrenaline

by ranadelghei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranadelghei/pseuds/ranadelghei
Summary: Sivir and Ashe have been training together since they were young, practicing with their strengths and weaknesses. But as they grow older, they are starting to realise maybe there is more tension than it seems.
Relationships: Ashe/Sivir (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	A cold rush of adrenaline

[Ashe’s POV]

“Really? Another miss? You’ve lost your aim, Ashe.”  
Her last arrow had completely dodged the target and had lodged itself in the wooden wall behind it. The archer turned around, swinging her weapon over her shoulder. She shot an annoyed glance across the room, replying to Sivir’s pesky comment.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be running? Why waste time to watch my practice if I’m so bad at it.” Her best friend had definitely paused to spectate, her sweaty body draped across a set of weights. Sivir smirked, visibly judging her: “you’re right, I only stopped to mock you.” After looking her up and down absent-mindedly, she jogged to her side and poked her shoulder. “I bet you can’t hit me, not even with your fastest arrow,” she said, and staggered back, hopping side to side and ready to sprint. Ashe looked at her eager, playful smile and scoffed. “Bold of you to assume I’d need a particularly fast one, you’re practically slower than a sloth on pot today.”  
Her nimble fingers reached to her quiver, sliding an arrow out of it and bringing it to meet her other hand. She drew her bow, aiming for Sivir, who had already began to run to the other side of the training room. Her brown hair bounced rhythmically on her toned shoulders, her muscles flexing as she bolted away. Ashe held her breath, slowing her heartbeat and concentrating on the other girl’s movements. She wouldn’t have hurt her anyway; the runner would, at most, feel a little chill hitting her side. The brunette looked back at her, chuckling: “are you going to hit me, Ashe? Or are you scared?” She didn’t need further taunting: she released her icy bolt, and watched it rotate towards her friend.  
Across the room, she saw Sivir twitch and suddenly fall, emitting a loud groan while crashing onto her side. The archer felt a jolt in her throat and found herself running to her side. “Shit, Sivir! Did I really hit you that hard? I’m so fucking sorry,” she panted while kneeling down to check her wound. The girl was still, her brown hair covering her face. She didn’t look wounded, but she wasn’t reacting to her presence. Ashe felt her heartbeat fasten, as she panicked. Had she accidentally injured her friend? Or was it even worse?  
While she thought of something to do, she felt the girl jolting towards her. In a burst of physical strength, Sivir tackled her onto her back and suddenly the runner’s hair was falling onto her face. Her green eyes were bright from amusement, as she held her down with her body weight, and laughed: “surprise bitch, I’m alive. Did you really think you’d hit me? Keep dreaming.”  
"Get off me, dumbass!" The archer tried to push her friend off her, but her hips were no match for Sivir's thighs, strong from running.  
"Since when do I do what you say?" the brunette smirked, a weird light in her eyes. Ashe had never noticed anything like that; her shoulders tensed up, and her breaths quickened. She looked for something to say, but this new feeling had her hypnotised, and she realised she had been staring at her friend, gasping for air. She looked away, shyly, trying to collect her thoughts. What was going on inside her head?  
Sivir saw her flustered glance and drew in a short breath, chuckling. "Oh, is that how you feel?" She bent down, their faces now a few inches apart. Ashe was looking away to the side, but she felt the other girl's presence, warm puffs of air on her neck. She had never thought of their relationship as more of a friendship, however having her so close sent pleasant chills down her body. Sivir must have felt the same way, because she didn't give any impression of wanting to let go. Ashe shivered in anticipation, counting each breath.  
But the other girl let go. She rolled onto her side and stood up, a look of confusion in her eyes. She rubbed her neck with her hand, looking at her feet and stumbling back. Ashe sat up, not knowing what to say.  
"We'd better get to work, no slouching allowed," Sivir announced, avoiding her glance. She offered her a hand, helped her up and walked off. Ashe couldn't help but notice something had changed, and that her friend would now and then furrow her brows. She still felt her breath of her neck, and the had no doubt she wanted to feel that again.  
She grabbed her bow and shot instinctively at the target. She hit the bull's eye, ice shattering everywhere. Ashe didn't know what had happened between them, but she wanted more.


End file.
